


We Scream, We Shout..

by andyisdaddy



Category: Fallen Angels - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fallen Angels, Love Triangles, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andyisdaddy/pseuds/andyisdaddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a terrible break up with the love of her life, Jade's at a confused state. Should she try to get back with Stone or start something new with her sexy teacher, Mr.Hunter? Speaking of which, he has some really dark secrets that she wants to know about. And she won't stop until she finds out. Even if it means losing him forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Scream, We Shout..

**Prologue (April 3 2000)**

The cold Chicago air was at it's worst today. But the middle aged man didn't seem to care. He sat on his swing that was on his porch letting the wind blow the swing back and forth. He lived in a small house with his wife and daughter. He was happy with them until he got the news. He looked at his watch impatiently. He was tired of waiting. He got up and walk towards the door. With his back turned he felt a presence, causing him to stop. "Took you long enough..." He turned around. The other guy smirked. "Sorry...Traffic." The man gave a confused look. "There's traffic in hell?" The other guy chuckled. The man walked down the stairs. "Enough chit chat," He said. "Down to business...You need a way back to heaven and I need someone to watch over her"-he ran his hand though his hair-"that's where you come in." The other guy nodded. "That I know," the other guy said. "What I don't know is _why_  you need me." The middle age man's face saddened. "I did a bad thing...which will have me lose my life...and her mother won't be able to do so any longer." The other guy nodded. "Make sure nothing bad happens to her," the middle aged man said before turning around and walking down the sidewalk. "Sir!" The other guy called out. The man stopped in his tracks showing that he was listening. "What if I fail at this..." The man smirked. "You don't want to know." He continued to walk.....The next day he was found dead at a local cemetery.

**Author's Note:**

> Title Based off of the Black Veil Brides Song "Fallen Angels"


End file.
